Naoto Kurogane
Naoto Kurogane (黒鉄ナオト Kurogane Naoto) is the main protagonist of the BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience series. He is gifted with the Eye of the Hunter and is the servant of Raquel Alucard. His life-force value hovered around 9,810 until he became Raquel's servant. He became a playable character in BlazBlue: Centralfiction. ''He is voiced by Nobunaga Shimazaki. Appearance Naoto has brown eyes, a pale complexion and eye-length, styled brown hair with an ahoge poking out of the top. He wears the uniform of New Kawahama First High School; a black jacket and accompanying black jeans. Personality Naoto is a caring individual who seemingly rushes into situations without thinking much about the consequences. Despite initially being thought of as rather cowardly by Raquel, he later reveals himself to be extremely courageous when the odds are stacked against him. His relationship with Haruka Hayami is complicated, in Chapter 3 of ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience – Part 1, the two teenagers nearly kiss until they were interrupted and throughout the novel, the two are highly implied to have strong romantic feelings for one another, yet Naoto's own stubbornness and oblivious nature tends to get in the way of the feelings blossoming. Eventually, they do kiss, however. Naoto is also shown to not be fond of tightly packed places or just people in general, lending reason as to why he avoids getting on the bus to school and instead walks the 30 minute distance. Description Naoto was a fairly average student in all respects at Shin Kawahama First High School. He lives on his own in an apartment in the same building as his cousin Haruka Hayami that was lent out by his aunt, Yuki Hayami, for practically free due to their relation. He attends school with Haruka and Shinnosuke Fukuda. What sets Naoto apart from the average person however, is the fact that he possesses the Hunter's Eye, an ability which allows him to see the numerical value of a persons life force. He first knew that the value he saw of a person was their life-force when he watched his mother die as her life-force value turned to 0. As well as his unique ability, Naoto is also the heir to the Terumi Clan, which was wiped out by his sister, Saya Terumi; instead of using the name Naoto Terumi, he chose his mother's name, Kurogane. Gallery Naoto-kurogane-story-art3.png Dzq9jeiUcAApRyq.jpg Наото Курогане (Central Fiction).png 486px-BlazBlue Naoto Kurogane Story Mode Avatar Normal(A).png naoto-kurogane-story-art2.png Category:Big Goods Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Users Category:Characters from the Blazblue Universe Category:Main Heroes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Brunettes Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Elementals Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Wrathful Characters Category:Pure Good Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Funniest Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nobunaga Shimazaki Category:Honorable Heroes Category:True Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters favorite by Luigi777 Category:Roleplaying Category:Selfless Characters